


Two Blankets (Are Better Than One)

by misura



Category: Clash of the Titans (2010)
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "We should share blankets tonight," Ixas says, sounding like this is the most natural thing in the world to do, like he's done this sort of thing dozens of time. "Because, you know, two blankets are warmer than one."
Relationships: Eusebios/Ixas, Eusebios/Ixas (Clash of the Titans 2010)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Two Blankets (Are Better Than One)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bakcheia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakcheia/gifts).



"Hey," Ixas says, at the end of the third day - and Eusebios has some trouble coming to grips with the fact that it really has been only three days since they've left Argos, like, the gods may know what's waiting for them on the fourth day, because Eusebios is sure he doesn't. Know. Anything.

"Hey," Eusebios says - too late, he tells himself, feeling like an idiot, even if Ixas doesn't seem to mind.

"We should share blankets tonight," Ixas says, sounding like this is the most natural thing in the world to do, like he's done this sort of thing dozens of time. "Because, you know, two blankets are warmer than one."

On the one hand, Eusebios can't see how he can argue with that sort of unassailable logic.

On the other hand, these past three days have left him with very few certainties, but one of them is that getting into bed with Ixas would be a very bad idea, because he's bound to do or say something stupid that will make Ixas stop smiling at him like he knows how Eusebios feels about him (which Ixas doesn't; Eusebios may not be as experienced as some of the others, but he's not an idiot, all right? he knows how to be subtle).

"Um," he says. They've taught him three different salutes in the Legion, but no one's taken him aside to tell him how to tell someone you'd love to sleep with them, except not. Except that you do.

"You were shivering last night," Ixas says. "I saw you, when it was my turn to keep watch."

Eusebios has spent a lot of time praying. He's not sure if this conversation is Zeus's way of saying, 'have at it, son; I'm rooting for you'. Probably not, given that, well, there's Perseus, who's Zeus's actual son, so.

So this is just Ixas, being Ixas, being nice and calm and the most wonderful person in the world.

"Uh, sure. Thanks." Eusebios tries to smile, but Ixas has already turned away to deal with more important things than Eusebios and his inability to go from city-guard to bold-adventurer in under two days.

If Eusebios was paying more attention, he might have noticed nobody else is sharing blankets, so he makes sure he doesn't. It helps that there's not a lot of time. Every day counts, so once it gets dark, it's eat, then divide the watch duties, then sleep.

Not that Eusebios expects to get a lot of sleep tonight, with Ixas so near. He's fantasized about it, sometimes, Ixas's body warm and soft against his own, Ixas's breathing in his hair, Ixas mumbling that he loves Eusebios in what is clearly a dream. Ixas smiling at him as they wake up in the morning.

This isn't going to be like that, of course. This is going to be strictly practical.

Problem is, it doesn't _feel_ particularly practical when Ixas presses their bodies close together, saying something reasonable and logical about how the closer they get, the warmer they'll both be.

Eusebios tries to nod and look like this is all normal, like he's shared blankets with tons of people before, no biggie, that's what people do out here, isn't it?

"You comfortable?" Ixas asks, his arms around Eusebios in a way that's not at all comfortable, which is not to say that Eusebios doesn't like it. He likes it rather too much, he thinks.

"Y-yes," Eusebios says. He wants to press closer, to feel Ixas's skin against his own as if they really are lovers, instead of merely two people trying to keep warm. "You?"

Ixas kisses the top of his head, like Eusebios is a child. "Very. Now, try to get some sleep, all right?"

"Lots of new monsters to slay tomorrow," Eusebios mumbles, trying to cuddle a bit closer without being obvious about it.

"Probably, yeah," Ixas says. "Well, at least we're not bored, eh? And it's good practice, too. We make it back, people are going to know our names. You'll be walking down the streets of Argos and people will be going, 'hey, look, there's Eusebios, he's famous'."

"Or 'hey, look, there's Ixas, he's - '," Eusebios realizes he can't think of an adjective to put here.

"Go on. Don't leave me hanging like that," Ixas says, and Eusebios can tell he's smiling.

"He's - " Eusebios starts again, trying to think. _Wonderful. Kind. Brave. Amazing. The best._ " - really something." His mouth feels dry, his face too hot. He imagines saying more, confessing to Ixas how much Eusebios admires him, has always admired him, even before they properly met, how he used to watch Ixas during practice, how Ixas is the reason he's volunteered to go on this journey.

Ixas laughs. It's a kind laugh, though, kind and soft and fond. Eusebios imagines Ixas would laugh just like that after a kiss, or while he's undressing Eusebios as a lover would, pausing every once in a while to press their mouths together, to assure Eusebios again and again that Ixas loves him, values him, _desires_ him.

Then Ixas says, "Eusebios," and Eusebios realizes that he's halfway to kissing Ixas already and, well, Ixas doesn't seem to mind, so Eusebios figures he might as well take it all the way.

Things end up a little sticky and a little noisy and a lot wonderful, even though Eusebios doesn't have any idea what he's even doing most of the time. He just knows it's Ixas, and it's good, and Ixas seems to think it's good, too, so that's all that matters, right? They don't need to write an epic about it tomorrow.

He's nice and warm when he falls asleep, Ixas's breathing calm and even.

Eusebios makes a mental note to offer a prayer of thanks to Zeus the next morning, and maybe Aphrodite, too, for good measure, because gods are like blankets that way, sort of: two's better than one, and also, demi-god along for the ride or not, they're going to need all the help they can get.

(Ixas wakes him, not with a kiss but with a soft kick against his shin, which Eusebios decides is probably as close as they can get to kissing each other good morning without the others noticing.)

("Morning, sleepyhead," Ixas says. "Ready for another day of adventure?")

(Eusebios smiles and nods, and Ixas smiles back, and for the first time since they've left Argos, Eusebios puts on his pack and thinks that if someone like him can get with someone like Ixas, well, then everything is possible, isn't it? With a bit of luck and divine support, they might actually end up saving the world after all.)


End file.
